


Rendezvous

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet Ending, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Driving, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Hotels, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, RPF, do you think it's romantic to meet someone halfway across the country on a whim? I do, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: The tour is over, and they've spent Christmastime with their families. They're on opposite sides of the country, but they come up with a comfortable compromise: their first date.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It had been long enough, Andrew decided, and he hit the call button before he could talk himself out of it. It rang a few times before he got the generic voicemail message and a beep, but he hung up rather than leave a message.

_ Should've known, _ he thought.  _ I'm sure he's-- _

His thoughts were interrupted by his call being returned, and he hurried to slide and accept it, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Hey."

"Hey. Been a while. Thought you forgot about me, maybe."

"Nah, you know, just... family stuff. Busy."

"Yeah, me too. Familial obligations gotta come first 'n all that."

"Mmhmm. It's... a lot quieter around here now, though, now that Christmas is over, I guess."

"That why you're calling me? Boredom?"

Andrew cleared his throat. "No, I just..."

"I'm joking."

"I know. I mean. I just didn't really get any free time 'til now. And now, uh..." He took a deep breath, letting the rest out in a rush. "Nothing's distracting me from thinking about how much I miss you."

Alex paused. "That's... a lot, man."

"Sorry. I've been thinking about it all day. About you all day."

"Miss you too."

"So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Think you'd be up for a drink? Not tonight, maybe, since it's late. Tomorrow, or the next day."

"Andy."

"Yeah?"

"Are you asking me out on a  _ date _ ?"

"Maybe. I dunno. I guess. If that's what you want it to be, sure."

"You don't sound very confident, man."

"Sorry. I don't do this a whole lot, you know."

"No need to be sorry. Where were you thinking?"

"Ehm, someplace not in Dublin, because everyone knows us there."

"Everyone knows  _ you _ everywhere, but yeah, you're not wrong. I mean, not if we want to be properly left alone."

"So what if we... ah, what if we just started driving toward each other and met somewhere in the middle? So it's fair, the distance driven, right?"

"I like it, very spontaneous. Well, almost spontaneous, since we're planning it, I guess."

"Thank you. I mean, I've definitely never done anything like this."

"Me either. Yes, by the way."

"Yes?"

"Yes, in response to you asking me on a date."

Andrew couldn't help but grin. "Tomorrow evening, then?"

"Meet you somewhere along the M8 then, probably."

"Text me when you're on the road, I guess. I'll probably leave sometime in the mid afternoon."

* * *

Andrew left his parents' house after 2pm, nervous but determined. He shot Alex a text letting him know he was leaving, but he didn't want to get on the road until Alex replied, in case he lost his nerve, or there was a sudden change of plans, or...

He knew there would be a couple of hours until they met, which meant a couple hours for him to overthink things. 

Alex replied:  _ Be on the road in a few minutes. Have to stop at a station first, don't want to have to stop again halfway there. _

Andrew smiled at his phone.  _ His _ tank was full, he'd made sure of that the previous night, since he knew he'd be leaving, and it gave him an excuse to leave the house. He was starting to suffer from a little cabin fever, anyway.

Slowly, he pulled out onto the road, as though he were going to a corner shop or somewhere rather than... a date, or whatever it was they were doing.

His heart was pounding. He turned on the radio to distract himself, though he knew it wouldn't really work.

As he drove, he noticed things along the road he'd never noticed before. His surroundings seemed greener, more beautiful somehow. The sky was mostly clear, a few fluffy clouds floating along as he drove, and after an hour or more of driving, the blue sky started to turn sunset orange and pink, eventually dimming to a deep inky black scattered with stars. 

He looked at the clock. It had been a couple of hours, so he took a brief look at his phone, but there were no new messages or calls. He hesitated for a moment, but he decided to call Alex on speaker. Just in case.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Probably pretty close to you, if time is any indication."

"If so, you're also in the middle of nowhere. I don't see much where I am."

"Me either. Want me to turn on the next exit or something?"

"That should work, I think. Just let me know where you turn and I'll turn there, too."

"All right."  _ Click. _

A few minutes later, his phone indicated he had a text message from Alex. Glancing at his phone, it was short and sweet - the name of the nearest town and the exit number. 

_ Good enough for me. I don't even know where that is, which means it'll be easier to hide. Not that we should have to hide, but it's easier not to be bothered, _ he thought.

Before long, he started seeing signs for the exit Alex had indicated, and his heart started pounding again. He pulled off the exit and into a little town, or, well, more like a little village, he guessed, by the size of it.  _ Something the size of Alex's mum's village, maybe. _ Once he got into the village proper, he pulled over and texted Alex again. Alex replied with an address, and Andrew pulled up behind him, finding it relatively easily. He took a deep breath and parked, stepping out of the car. Alex was leaned up against his, waiting, eternally cool.

"Hey."

"Hey. How'd you find this place?"

Alex shrugged. "Googled the village name and pubs. There's only a couple, I picked one at random."

Andrew grinned. "Fine by me. Shall we?" He jerked a thumb toward the pub.

"Mmhmm," said Alex, and they went in together, nodding to the bartender as they sat down at a far corner table.

It was a tiny village pub, and it wasn't exactly full. It was a weeknight during the holidays, and there were a few people who looked like regulars sitting at the bar who barely gave them a second glance as they arrived, too busy nursing their pints to care who else was around them. 

Andrew kept his voice low, just in case. "You want to go up to the bar, or...?"

"I'll do it. You're getting whatever I order you, though." 

"I trust you."

"Shouldn't, maybe." Alex snickered.

Andrew shrugged. "We usually drink more or less the same stuff, anyway, don't we?"

"Eh, true enough. Whiskey or beer?"

"Why not both?"

"Because I don't have enough hands to carry two of each."

"Fine, fine. Whiskey."

"Rocks?"

"Mmhmm."

Alex tapped lightly on the table and went to the bar, handing over his card to open a tab, and coming back with two glasses of whiskey on the rocks. Andrew held his up to toast, and Alex clinked his glass against Andrew's.

"To a fine evening," he said.

"To the  _ start _ of a fine evening," Andrew replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, they were drunk enough to be publicly affectionate, touching hands and throwing arms around each other's shoulders, though still aware enough not to do something as obscene as _kiss_ in an unfamiliar place. 

"Alex," said Andrew, a little too loudly and a little too close to Alex's ear, "it has come to my attention..."

"Mmhmm? Mmhmm, what has come to your attention, _Andy_ _?_ " Alex smiled broadly, his eyes sparkling.

"It has come to my _attention_ that we should probably _leave_ , because we are, are, so _pissed_ as to probably, ehm, we'll probably be wanting to find somewhere to sleep. Or something besides sleep, maybe. So maybe we should do that. I think."

"You..." Alex jabbed a finger into Andrew's chest to emphasise his point, "are very smart. Very smart. Good idea. Probably, eh, probably should have thought of that before drinking so much. Not smart enough for that."

Andrew laughed. "True. True. Should have thought of that earlier. But, but..." He leaned forward, grinning, and stage whispered, "All I could think about was you, though."

Alex clapped him on the back. "Good, man, I mean, yeah. Thinking 'bout you too. Absolutely. One hundred percent. But, well, where the _fuck_ are we, and also, should we try to, uh, book a room in one of those hotel apps on our phone, or maybe ask the bartender?"

"Yeah, go, ehm, go pay the tab. Tabs? Did I start one?" 

"Don't worry about it, I got you. Or you can pay me back. Later. Or maybe you pay for the, the room. When we find one. Okay?" He held his hand out to Andrew to shake his hand. Andrew took it, shaking it vigorously.

"Okay, deal."

Alex staggered up to the bartender to settle his tab, leaning heavily against the bar to steady himself as he signed the receipt. "'Ey, you got a hotel near here, mate? My... friend and I, it would seem, are very, uh, _inebriated._ And we would very much like to not pass out on the floor of your fine establishment here."

The bartender grabbed a pen and a napkin. "Sure. I'll draw you a map. It isn't far, the nearest hotel, you can walk there from here easy." He drew a few connected roads and a star indicating the location of the pub. "You lot are here. Just walk up this way, turn right when you leave here, up the road until you can't go any further straight, then turn right again. Can't miss it, it's a big white building with the name on the side." He wrote the name of the hotel on the napkin and handed it to Alex. 

"Thanks, mate. Owe you."

"Nope, you're all paid." The bartender smiled.

Alex went back to the table where Andrew was still waiting. "C'mon, c'mon, let's go. Hotel up the street, let's go," he said, insistent, tugging on Andrew's sleeve.

"Yeah, I was listening. In a hurry, are you?" Andrew beamed, standing up and putting on his jacket. He handed Alex his own coat, and he tugged it on, grabbing Andrew's hand. Andrew held up a hand to the bartender, who returned the gesture, on their way out the door.

When they left the pub, it was crisp and cool and they breathed in the night air like they were starving for it. Slightly more sober just from the shock of the temperature change, they walked quickly up the street, breaking into a run after a few seconds, laughing as they chased each other drunkenly up the street like schoolboys in a race, pausing to catch their breath at the end of the street, leaning on one another, before turning at the street the bartender had indicated. 

Alex gestured with his head. "See, up there. Big white building with the name on the side. There's our temporary home."

"Mmhmm. Very fancy. I'm very ready to be horizontal."

They walked the rest of the way to the hotel, holding hands and swinging them between one another, only letting go when they had to enter the building.

Andrew leaned up against the counter, ringing the bell sitting there. A very bored looking night manager came out from the back room after a moment or two.

"Can I help you lads?"

"We," Andrew heavily indicated he and Alex, "are in need of a room. For sleeping in. You know. We... have been drinking." He nodded gravely. "Maybe a lot."

The night manager blinked slowly. "Yes, that is generally why people come to a hotel, innit? For a room?"

"Sure, sure." He pulled his card out of his wallet and set it on the counter next to his driver's licence. "Please."

The night manager took his cards, doing a double take at the name, and glancing up at Andrew. He shrugged and typed in the information. "Dunno what you're doing all the way out here in the middle of the night, but we've got room, so I s'pose it doesn't really matter. You want one bed, or two?"

Andrew glanced over at Alex, who shrugged. "Don't think it matters much, mate. We're used to close quarters, anyway."

"One king bed it is. There's a couch, too, if you'd rather. Here's your cards back, just sign the receipt, and there's your key."

Andrew signed the paper more sloppily than usual, taking the key - an actual metal key, not a keycard.

"Thanks much," he said with a big grin, hastening Alex to the hallway, nudging him toward the elevator.

They went up one, two, three floors before stumbling out, unsteady. They turned right and walked up the hallway a while before Andrew started counting the doors and realised they were walking the wrong way. When they made it to their room, it was at the other end of the hallway, the very last door. Alex dropped the key twice before Andrew was able to unlock the door, and they entered, giggling like teenagers.

Flipping the light switch, they briefly inspected the small room.

"It's... weird not having any luggage or anything," Alex said, squinting.

"Been in like a million hotels with you but this is the first time we don't have to worry about someone waking us up to leave in the morning," said Andrew with a grin, "or packing up all of our stuff again, yeah."

"Normal, but not," Alex agreed.

Drunken tension hovered in the air for only a moment before Andrew sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and tossing them toward the door. Alex sat on the couch and did the same after tossing his jacket and hoodie at the other end. Andrew threw his own jacket on top of Alex's, neither bothering to hang them up in the closet. 

Andrew glanced behind himself at the bed. "D'you, ehm, which side do you want to sleep on?" He rolled over the side to pull the covers down on one side, then the other. When he looked back at Alex for his response, he was no longer wearing the jeans he'd had on, nor his plain black t-shirt. He coughed, his cheeks turning pinker than they already were.

"Uhh, don't care. Whichever, man. But you've still got on too many clothes, c'mon."

"Sure. Sure, just a second," said Andrew, laying back on the bed to tug his jeans off, one of his socks sliding off with them, so he pulled the other one off, too. He left them crumpled on the floor, climbing into bed, tucking his long legs under the covers. 

"You coming?"

"That depends, 've had a lot to drink," Alex said, snickering. He made his way to the other side of the bed and tucked himself in, scooting close to Andrew and tugging at his long sleeved shirt. "There a reason you're still wearing this?"

"No, only just didn't, you know, get 'round to it yet. Because my legs were cold." He gestured at his legs with a finger, as though they needed emphasis. "So I climbed in bed first. See?"

"Uh huh." Alex reached over and began unbuttoning Andrew's shirt, starting at the top, though his fingers fumbled a bit at first. "Here. Lemme help." Andrew couldn't help but grin.

"Don't think anyone else has ever undressed me before."

"First time for, you know, everything, man." He finished the last button and pushed Andrew's shirt back off his shoulders. "You get the sleeves." Andrew reached his arms back and pulled his sleeves off over his hands, pushing his shirt off the bed.

In an instant, Alex's arms were around him, pulling him close, dragging the covers up to cover both their bodies. They both let out a long, deep sigh, settling into the embrace.

"Fuck, I didn't realise how much I was, like, tense, I guess," said Andrew, leaning his head against Alex's.

"Feels... real, real fuckin' good to be here. With you. Like this."

Andrew nodded, kissing Alex on the temple. "It really does. S'the best feeling in the world right now. Like we're just... you know, normal."

"Right now we are, I guess. We don't have to be, y'know, performing for anyone but each other." Alex snickered. 

Andrew laughed, running a hand up Alex's back, feeling his warmth. "Guess you're right." He took a deep breath and leaned in, eyes lowered, to press his lips to Alex's, gently, as though it were the first time. 

Alex smiled against his lips, returning the kiss just as gently, squeezing Andrew in his arms.

"So... uh..." Alex said, licking his lips. "You wanna..."

Andrew shifted a little in the bed. "Ehm... yeah, kinda, but I don't know if, uh..." He cleared his throat. "Might be too drunk to. Uh. You know."

"Yeah, me too. But it's fine. It's good even. We're not, you know, we don't have a time limit. Like usual. You know?"

"Uh-huh. Should I turn the light off?"

"Yeah, go 'head."

Andrew reached one long arm over and turned off the bedside lamp. Light still filtered in through the curtains from the light poles in the parking lot, leaving the room with a hazy, comfortable glow. He scooted back toward the middle of the bed, burrowing one arm underneath Alex's neck and around his shoulder, resting his other hand on Alex's waist, just above his boxers. 

"Y'have fun?"

"Mmhmm. Best date. Have to do it again sometime." Alex smiled, his eyes closed. "Pick a different village next time, maybe. Set up a hotel ahead."

"Yeah. Now we know. For next time."

Alex leaned up and kissed Andrew on the cheek, and, both of them finally comfortable, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Andrew awoke to the sun shining through the gauzy, thin curtains, since they never bothered to close the thicker ones before bed. He blinked a few times, becoming accustomed to the light, and sighed, smiling, at the sight of Alex's face half buried in the pillow, the sunlight making his fair hair look like a halo. He brushed a short strand of hair away from his cheek, leaning down to kiss him there. Alex stirred at his touch, groaning softly, rolling onto his back, and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Mornin', Andy." He glanced over. "Why you starin' at me, man?"

Andrew just kept smiling. "No reason. Feels nice not to be in a hurry."

Alex reached out and grabbed Andrew's hand, squeezing it. "Sure does."

"How you feeling?"

"Mmm, not as hungover as I could be, considering. You?"

Andrew scooted closer, lazily draping an arm over Alex. "Feel great, actually. Right as rain."

"Good. Now move, I have to go use the toilet."

Andrew laughed and obliged him, eyes filled with amusement as he watched sleepy Alex stumble his way into the bathroom. It didn't take him long to relieve himself, and after a quick hand wash, he stumbled back into the bedroom, climbing into bed on the opposite side from where he'd been sleeping, curling up around Andrew. 

"Too hot over there," he said, by way of an explanation.

"You wanna close the curtains, maybe?"

Alex groaned. "I like the sunlight, but it's too warm. 'M taking my boxers off."

"You think your _boxers_ are making you too warm?"

"Mmm, maybe. Can't hurt to try." Alex grinned, the haziness of sleep still playing over his features. "Or maybe I just want to take them off. And maybe you should do the same."

"Oh, should I? You think so?" Andrew grinned bashfully in return, hooking a thumb into his wasteband.

"Mmhmm, definitely. Maybe you first, actually." Alex tugged on Andrew's boxers, trying and failing to pull them down while Andrew was still lying flat in the bed. Andrew leaned back onto his shoulders, lifting his hips off the bed long enough for Alex to successfully pull them down, and Andrew kicked his legs a few times to push them the rest of the way off, shoving them off the end of the bed. 

Alex glanced down at the parts of Andrew that had previously been covered. "Y'know, no matter how many times I see _that,_ it still comes as a surprise."

Andrew blushed, covering his face with an arm, embarrassed. "And I keep telling you, I'm, you know, _proportionate._ " He cleared his throat. "C'mon then, lad, off with yours."

"Proportionate for a lad of your great height, aye, sure." He punched Andrew very lightly on the arm.

"You're not _that_ much shorter than me."

"How do you think I know?"

"Does it make you feel, uh, inadequate?"

"Not at all, man, I'm normal person sized, not my fault you happen to be a _giant._ In every way."

"Can... we stop talking about this long enough for you to remove your undergarments?"

"Oh, most definitely. You know I'm only teasing you."

"I know."

"And that I have no complaints about that, or any other part of your body, for that matter, ye lovely lad." Alex wriggled out of his boxers, nonchalantly tossing them across the room.

"Can't say as I've ever heard any complaints from you, no. Aside from, well, the first time I, uh..."

"The first time you managed to _fit_ that whole thing in me?"

"Uh huh."

"That wasn't... a complaint, exactly. Just a touch uncomfortable at first."

"I mean, so were you."

"Ah, but that's 'cause you hadn't done it before."

"Didn't uh, take long to, ehm, not feel uncomfortable, either."

"Honestly, neither did you, once it was, uh, all the way _in,_ but, well, fact is..."

"Hmm?"

Alex rested a hand on Andrew's cock.

"Andy."

"Yes?"

Alex furrowed his brow, a grave expression on his face briefly. "You've ruined me for other men." He grinned wide afterward, unable to keep a straight face, his small, bright eyes sparkling. Andrew laughed, and Alex couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Come up here, then."

Alex swung a leg over one of Andrew's, nestling it between, his thigh against Andrew's cock, and pulled himself upward. "Yes?"

Andrew wrapped an arm around Alex, resting his other hand on the back of Alex's head, reaching up to kiss his lips, Alex sighing against him. "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was say so."

"Another kiss, then."

"Glad to oblige."

Alex leaned down to kiss him again, then again, and soon they were pressing more than chaste kisses to one another's lips, their bodies starting to move against each other, their tongues in each other's mouths. After a few minutes, they managed to come up for air long enough for Alex to check the bedside alarm clock.

"Still early. Just checking. Last thing we need is to be interrupted by housekeeping."

Andrew nodded hurriedly in agreement, pulling Alex back down into the kiss, rolling him on his side and clutching him tightly with one arm. He pressed close to Alex, skin to skin, their cocks touching, and rolled his hips a little against him. Alex grunted softly, squirming a little.

“So…" Andrew whispered, touching his nose to Alex's.

"So what?"

"So, what do you want to, ehm... I mean, we don't have any, ah, proper _lube,_ not that that's always stopped us, so I guess we've got options is what I'm saying. As far as. You know."

"Mm, yeah, I do know." Alex reached down to grip both their cocks in one strong hand, lightly stroking. "I mean, we have mouths and hands if you're not feeling up for, you know, anal." He snickered. "But you know, I'm up for anything you are."

Andrew closed his eyes thoughtfully, humming, a smile on his face, rocking his hips, his cock thrusting loosely into Alex's hand. "I think..." He cleared his throat, opening his eyes. "I _think_ I want you to blow me."

Alex grinned, leaning over to nibble on Andrew's bottom lip. "That so?"

"Mmhmm," said Andrew throatily, reaching a hand up to lightly tug on Alex's beard. 

Alex planted a quick kiss on Andrew's lips, then pulled away enough to change his position, reorienting himself in the opposite direction, his legs up near Andrew's head. He tugged Andrew closer to him by one leg, immediately wrapping his lips around the head of Andrew's cock, bobbing his head gently. He pulled away after a moment, looking up at Andrew. "Like this?"

Andrew could barely stutter a "uh huh" and a nod, and Alex, snickering, went back to what he was doing, pulling as much of Andrew's cock into his mouth as he could without choking, keeping it there long enough to feel Andrew squirm and thrust his hips. Alex pulled back with a light laugh, stroking Andrew's cock with one hand. "Careful," he said, licking the head. "You'll choke me with that thing."

Andrew looked down at him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Feels good."

"'Course it feels good, that's the whole point, man," said Alex, licking along Andrew's entire length. He reached around with the hand he'd been leaning on, tucking his arm between Andrew's legs to part his cheeks, wiggling a finger against his entrance, pressing there gently. He looked up at Andrew, who gave him a quick, sharp nod, and he shook his head, smiling. "Just a sec, then." Alex put a couple of fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them, briefly putting on a show for Andrew, who groaned, his cock twitching. He spit onto his fingers, tucking his arm quickly back between Andrew's legs to his ass, pressing one finger into him with ease, then two. 

Andrew moaned softly, pressing himself back against Alex's fingers. "Fuck, that's..." He sighed as Alex's fingers entered him as deeply as they could go. "Uh huh. Yeah."

"That good, huh?"

"Shut up, I..." 

Alex took Andrew's cock back into his mouth, holding it by the base of the shaft with one hand, Alex's other hand working fingers deep inside him.

"... Can't think when you're... you know, that..."

"Mmhmm," said Alex, with more than a mouthful of cock. He started a rhythm between his mouth and his fingers, pulling his head back as he pressed his fingers in deep, sucking his cock while he pulled his fingers out a little, until Andrew started rocking his hips again, panting in between the soft, stuttering little moans escaping his lips. 

"God, fuck, I'm... I'm so..."

Alex bobbed his head and moved his fingers faster, making sloppy wet sounds in the way he knew Andrew liked, licking and sucking him until he started to feel Andrew clench around his fingers, his noises becoming louder, and he took as much of Andrew's cock as he could fit into his mouth again as he came, Andrew's fingers roughly twining into his short hair at the last minute. Alex kept wiggling his tongue against Andrew's cock until Andrew nearly yelped from the sensory overload and tugged on Alex's hair to pull him off. Alex coughed a little, swallowing with a big grin, and Andrew let go of him. 

"Can you... come... come up here, please..." said Andrew, still panting. 

Alex rolled over, lazily crawling up to where Andrew was lying, a smug expression on his face. Andrew pulled him close, roughly, and kissed him hard, pressing his forehead against Alex's. 

"You okay, man?"

Andrew nodded. "Uh huh, I, uh... fuck..." He held Alex close to him, nuzzling his cheek, kissing him there. 

"It's okay, I've got you. Rest for a minute, okay?"

Andrew nodded again, breathing in, then releasing that breath in a long, happy sigh. He leaned his face against Alex’s, his mouth near Alex’s ear. “I want to, ehm… y’know, you…”

“Hey, I mean, I want that too, _obviously._ We’ve got time. There’s no hurry, man.”

Andrew reached back, blindly groping on the nightstand for something. He rolled over to look when his hand found nothing instead. “Shit, must’ve forgotten to get water last night. Wasn’t really thinking straight, I guess. Mouth’s dry. Be right back.” He rolled out of bed, grabbing a tea mug from nearby the electric kettle the hotel had thoughtfully provided, and filled it with water from the bathroom sink, drinking half the mug before refilling it again, returning to the bed and setting the mug down on the nightstand.

Alex snickered. “Your mouth wouldn’t be dry if you didn’t _pant_ like that every time.”

Andrew blushed, climbing back into bed, tucking his feet under the covers. “Can’t help it.”

"Here, gimme some of that water, will you," said Alex, holding out a hand. Andrew handed the mug to him, holding it by the bottom and facing the handle toward Alex, though it wasn't hot. Alex took a big gulp and handed it back with a big grin. "Thanks, mate. Needed something to wash you down."

Andrew, his mouth agape, set down the mug, shoving Alex lightly. Alex caught him by the hand, pulling him close, and suddenly his tongue was in Andrew's mouth, and he was pulling Andrew on top of him, wrapping his arms tight around him. Andrew placed his hands on either side of Alex, leaning down to kiss his lips again before pushing upwards, breaking free of Alex's embrace.

"Here, let me..." He crawled backward, between Alex's legs, and scooted off the bed, pulling Alex to him by his legs until his cock was close enough to kiss. "Want to. For you." 

Alex tenderly ran a hand over Andrew's curls, then tipped Andrew's chin upward and nodded. "Please."

Andrew held Alex's cock up with one hand, gently, as though it were his greatest treasure, and planted a kiss at the tip before pulling it into his warm mouth, his tongue swirling around the head. Alex rested a hand at the back of Andrew's head, twining a curl or two around his fingers, and Andrew took it as encouragement, taking more of Alex into his mouth, a little more still each time he bobbed his head, until his nose bumped against Alex's stomach, Alex's hand holding him in place there until he started to choke. Pulling back with a great gasp and a cough, Andrew grinned sheepishly up at Alex, wiping his mouth with a hand.

"You okay down there, man?"

"Uh..." said Andrew, clearing his throat. "Yeah, never better."

"Impressed. Didn't know you could, well..."

"Take it all the way in? Well, _almost_ all the way."

"I was going to say _deepthroat,_ but yeah. You been practising?"

Andrew shook his head. "Ehm, natural talent, I guess."

"Well, I mean, gotta hone that talent, man." Alex briefly raised both eyebrows, smiling.

"All right, but just... let me do it. Don't push until you're, um, ready to finish, okay?"

"Not a problem." Alex untangled his fingers from Andrew's curls, patting them down, before leaning back on his hands, bouncing just enough to make his cock bounce a little, too. "I mean, ready when you are."

Andrew licked his lips, scooting himself back a little so that he could lean forward, better aligning his neck and throat with his mouth, reaching up with one hand to hold Alex's cock steady. He slowly inched forward, as he had before, bobbing his head a little further each time, his thumb brushing against Alex's balls. When he held as much of him as he could in his mouth without gagging, he pulled back, then pressed forward again, trying to make it just a little more, a little farther, though his eyes were starting to water. He leaned back on his heels, catching his breath for a moment.

"I, ehm, I don't think I'm going to finish you off this way."

"Nah. S'fun to watch, though. Very."

“I bet,” said Andrew, curling his long fingers around Alex's cock, jacking him off in short, firm strokes, looking up at his face before bending down to lap at the tip, pulling the head into his mouth and sucking, roughly tonguing the underside.

Alex rocked his hips, rhythmically thrusting into Andrew's hand and mouth, moaning softly at the friction each time he pressed forward.

"F-fuck, Andy, I think I... I mean, it's not gonna be much... longer, um..."

Andrew didn't respond, just moved his hand faster, his head bobbing in time with his hand. 

"Before, you said that I, uh... when I... I could, uh..."

"Mmhmm," Andrew said around Alex's cock, and before Alex could speak again, his hand was tight in the curls at the back of Andrew's head, thrusting into his mouth as deeply as he could, a muffled sound of surprise coming from Andrew as Alex came against the back of his throat, Andrew's eyes wide. Andrew tapped on Alex's leg frantically, and Alex let him go. He pulled away, gasping again, and swallowed, coughing, gesturing to Alex to get him his water. Alex leaned back just far enough to reach the mug, and, embarrassed, handed it to Andrew, who took a big sip.

"Fuck, man, that was _not_ enough warning."

"I, uh, it kind of came as a surprise to me, too. No pun intended." Alex reached down, still pink in the cheeks. “Need a hand up?”

Andrew clasped Alex’s hand with his, still holding his mug of water in the other, and rose to his feet with difficulty, shaking his legs out after kneeling for so long. Setting the mug on the table behind him, he stepped forward to wrap both arms tight around Alex, kissing the top of his head. Alex put his arms around Andrew, too, squeezing for a moment before resting there.

“Hey, I, ehm…”

“Yeah?” Alex kissed Andrew’s upper chest, the closest place he could reach.

Andrew took a deep breath. “Never mind. Hey, you want to shower, or…?”

Alex shook his head against Andrew’s skin. “No. Not ready to stop smelling like _you_ yet.”

Andrew nuzzled Alex’s hair, kissing the top of his head again. “Funny, I feel the same way.”

Alex pulled back a little, looking up at Andrew. "We should probably get dressed, though. Never know how strict these places are about checking out on time."

Andrew sighed. "Yeah. Guess you're right. Just don't... want this to end, I guess."

"... Me either." He pulled Andrew down to him, kissing him softly, breathing together with him for a moment. He pulled away, sighing himself. "We'll have to... make plans."

"Definitely."

Quietly, they gathered the clothes they’d carelessly, drunkenly tossed around the room the night before, pulling them on, uncomfortable because of what it meant - leaving the room, leaving each other. 

“You, ehm, got everything? Ready?”

“I mean, I didn’t really bring anything besides my wallet and my phone, so... yeah.”

Andrew nodded, walking to the door in a couple long strides and opening it for Alex, who glanced back at their unmade bed before walking out the door, Andrew following him to the elevator. They glanced at one another once the elevator started moving, and Andrew kissed Alex on the temple quickly before the doors opened. 

Back down the hallway to the front desk, the cheerful daytime clerk smiled at the lads as they approached. "Checking out?"

Andrew nodded, setting the key on the desk. 

"Room number?"

He thought for a second, then glanced at Alex, who told her the number.

"You're all set, lads. Come see us again." She winked at Andrew, who blushed briefly before leading the way out.

Out in the lot, still rattled from the clerk's wink, Andrew squinted at the unfamiliar cars. Alex bumped shoulders with him. "Our cars are still back at the pub, mate. Gotta take a walk."

"Shit, yeah. I think it was..." Andrew turned around to face the hotel. "We came up to it from the front, so we've gotta go that direction." He pointed. 

"Mmhmm." Alex clapped him on the back. "S'go, I don't want to stand in this car park all day."

They made their way back to the pub, though Andrew's longer stride meant occasionally checking behind him to make sure Alex was still there.

"Looks different in the daylight. Less... appealing, maybe." said Andrew.

"Aye, I think pubs usually do. Much better at night. Seems almost sad this early in the day, doesn't it?"

"Lot of things do." 

They both moved to stand in the space between their cars, a distance just large enough for them both to stand comfortably. 

"Guess this means... yeah," said Alex with a sigh, running his hand through his short, fluffy hair.

Andrew nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it... does. For now."

"Yeah, for now. Shit, we're acting like we're never gonna see each other again. I mean, I'll be back in Dublin soon, and we'll be a lot closer then, and..."

Andrew performed only a cursory glance before interrupting Alex's sentence, leaning down to kiss him, his hands on Alex's shoulders. Alex pulled away first, looking into Andrew's eyes, and then pensively looking away, though he gave Andrew a quick full-body hug. 

"Andy, we should probably get going." Alex took a step back, nodding as though he were trying to convince himself. 

"Yeah, I know, I just..." Andrew bit his lip, stepping backward up onto the sidewalk. 

_Say it,_ he thought to himself.

"I.... I'll miss you, man."

"Miss you too."

_Say it._

Andrew gave Alex a genuine smile before stepping back again and climbing into his car, shutting the door behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_ echoed in his mind.

He opened his eyes long enough to see Alex smiling and waving at him in the rear view mirror as he backed up.

_Fuck. I love you._

Only after he couldn't see Alex anymore could he finally manage to drive off, though not before texting him _I miss you already._

He turned his music up and started on the too-long journey back home.


End file.
